


A Leap of Faith

by LazySundayTales



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazySundayTales/pseuds/LazySundayTales
Summary: When a face from Bernie's past reappears, she finds she has three choices- run, choose what was and could have been, or pick the bravest choice of all- a leap of faith.





	

Serena was in the middle of replying to emails when a brunette barged into the office like she owned it, eyes glued firmly to Bernie’s desk. 

 

“…Can I help you?”

 

The woman jumped, turning to look at Serena before glancing back at Bernie’s desk. “I’m looking for Major Wolfe.”

 

“Well, you wont find her here. I believe it’s just Ms. Wolfe these days.”

 

“Right. Yes. Sorry. Of course. Ms Wolfe. Where is she?”

 

“Surgery, I’d imagine, being a surgeon. Is there something I can help you with?” Serena gave a smile, and though it wasn’t unkind it didn’t hold its usual sparkle.

 

“She umm…do you know how long she’ll be?”

 

Serena was silent for a moment, really looking at the woman in front of her and unable to shake the thought she knew her from somewhere. “I can take a message?”

 

“..Can you tell her…no, wait. Is it okay if I wait? Here?” The woman gestured to Bernie’s desk but sat down without waiting for a reply, instantly beginning to toy with a pen in much the same way Bernie did.

 

Serena studied her again, but then turned back to her emails. She was more than used to people showing up to see Bernie these days. It seemed that now people realised Bernie was back for good, friends and relatives had started coming out of the woodwork. Last week, it was a great aunt who had lost touch and was simply desperate to hear all about the divorce and discuss rumours of an affair. Cameron had dealt with her, so perhaps-

 

“Dr Dunn! Could you join me for a moment?”

 

The woman at Bernie’s desk looked startled at the name, and only mildly calmer when Cameron appeared. 

 

Cameron smiled at Serena, but it faded when he saw the woman sat where his mother usually was. “…Captain Dawson.”

 

“It’s Ms. Dawson, now. Well, Alex, really. Its umm…its good to finally meet you properly.” Alex wiped her hand on her trouser leg before standing up, holding it out to the Cameron hopefully.

 

“Oh, do stop standing in doorways, Cam! Every corner I turn you seem to be-“ Bernie began her favourite rant, coming to an abrupt halt as she saw Serena, Alex and Cameron were stood in a room together, all looking at her. “Oh.”

 

“Hi, Bern.”

 

Bernie’s eyes dart to Serena, then to the filing cabinet, then her son, and then back to Serena- anywhere but at the woman before her with her hand still held out awkwardly. “Hi.”  She had the strongest desire to run, to escape this moment, but she’d promised Serena she would never do that again, so all she could do was stand stock still, pleading eyes on her girlfriend’s.

 

Taking pity, Serena cleared her throat. “Perhaps you’ll want to check on your patients now you’re back?”

 

“Yes! Right. Of course. Uh, sorry.” She gave Alex a faint smile before almost racing from the room.

 

“…Still no better during awkward moments, I see.” Alex joked, eyes following the blonde.

 

Serena gave a faint smile, suddenly and painfully jealous at the thought that someone else knew of Bernie's propensity to run. An ex, no less. THE ex. The woman who had made Bernie finally admit her sexuality, the woman Bernie had an affair with. “As you can see, we’re quite busy here, so perhaps you’d better come back another time?”

 

Alex shook her head fiercely. “I’ll wait. I’ll stay until she’s ready to talk.”

 

“Well perhaps you’ll wait elsewhere?”

 

“Oh, right. Sorry. I’ll ummm..” Alex pointed at the door, walking out to sink into one of the visitor chairs by the nurses station.

 

Looking out the window, Serena could see Bernie was busying herself with the patients, but could also see how tense her shoulders suddenly looked, how her hair was pulled back tightly and her eyes darted every few seconds towards the office.

 

Doesn’t this Alex Bloody Dawson know Bernie well enough to understand that showing up out of the blue would never get a good response. Didn’t she know her well enough to know that Bernie and feelings needed to be dealt with at her own pace? Any push and she was likely to run.

 

So when Serena stood up and approached Bernie, and Bernie looked terrified, she just gave a gentle smile, touching her girlfriend’s upper arm lightly. “Go and talk to her in our office. It’s okay. I’m a big girl, I can deal with an ex. She can’t be any worse than Edward.”

 

Bernie smiled then, her shoulders relaxing a little. “We didn’t…we didn’t really end things on the best of terms. I never..I never sort of...” Bernie gave a helpless shrug.

 

“What I see is a woman who has forgotten any disagreements or hurt, so go. But remember I do take it to the grave grudges, so no kissing.” Serena only half joked, but was rewarded by a proper grin from Bernie, the blonde’s hand linking with hers for the briefest of moments to squeeze.

 

“My lips are solely yours, fraulein.”

 

“Both sets?”

 

“Oh, don’t start something you can’t finish, we’re not off shift for another 4 hours!” Bernie laughed again, her shoulders dropping completely as she walked towards the office and gestured for Alex to follow.

 

When the door shut, Serena found her own shoulders sag. She trusted Bernie, she did, but she also understood that the past still had a very strong grip on her, knew the blonde was plagued with thoughts of what could have been if only she'd been brave enough.

 

"What's she doing here?" Cameron asked suddenly from by Serena's right shoulder, making her jump.

 

"Don't you have work to be doing?! " Her words were sharp and instantly regretted, but as she went to turn towards Cameron, he put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

 

"You've nothing to worry about. Mum could have gone to find Alex any time she wanted, but she didn't."

 

Serena gave a quiet hum in response, her eyes staying glued on the office.


End file.
